


Tattoo Fetish

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, PWP, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione gets a special hot present from her husbands for Hallowe'en.





	Tattoo Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 8 prompt: Rabastan Lestrange / Hermione Granger / tattoo fetish / "What do you mean, you're taking me hostage?" / "Happy fucking Halloween!"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/7pZCxOK.jpg)

Rabastan tightened his arms around his wife as she settled herself into his lap. She ground her hips down on him and leaned up to kiss and lick at his chin and neck. He loved the feel of her body under his fingertips. He even liked how her small baby bump pressed into his own stomach. Soon they wouldn't be able to make love this way, the baby would be in the way.

He hummed and turned his head to kiss her, dominating her. Her hands reached up and pinched his nipples. A grunt slipped from him and he tipped his head back, loving the way her touch sent sparks of pleasure through him. She shifted, rising up on her knees and sank down over his cock. When she rose back up her mouth returned to his neck right over his Azkaban tattoo. That stupid little group of runes and numbers that they marked him with when he'd first been remanded there. He'd hated it but with the way Hermione was tonguing it as she fucked him, he was beginning to change his mind.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a tattoo fetish," he said, resting his hands on her hips and guiding her as she took her pleasure from him.

Rabastan felt the bed dip and cracked his lids to look at the interloper. Draco. Behind him, Sirius was standing at the doorway watching. Rabastan wondered what they were up to.

Hermione's breath had picked up and she started making that breathy grunt she did right before she orgasmed and Rabastan hoped Draco wouldn't be so uncouth as to interrupt her. She cried out as she peaked, her body going rigid and still above him. He wanted to finish inside her but knew to give her a moment. Draco took that moment to seize her hands and pull them behind her back.

"You're mine," he whispered above her ear into her hair. His pull on her hands caused her to lean back and Rabastan pulled down on her hips so he wouldn't slip from her quite yet.

"What?" she asked, not letting the other man's presence bother her enjoyment of Rabastan's cock.

Draco tugged on her shoulders and succeeded in pulling her off of Rabastan's lap and Hermione finally seemed to understand. "What, do you mean you're taking me hostage?" she asked, opening her eyes and smirking at her him.

Draco grinned, "Something like that." He manoeuvred her farther down the bed and Rabastan helped him rearrange her legs so she was laying flat, legs spread wide. Rabastan leaned down and nipped at her toes, only slightly peeved at Draco for interrupting. Draco slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply and reached up to tug at her nipples.

With her so distracted, she didn't notice at first when Sirius joined them on the bed. She did notice when he leaned down and licked at her belly. She jerked in their hold and turned her head away from Draco to look down at Sirius.

"What, wait... is this my long awaited foursome?" she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement as she looked at each of them.

"Happy fucking Halloween, love," Sirius murmured against her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people who commented on this story when it was a part of the one multi-chaptered drabble collection (before I decided to separate each story.)
> 
> This was based on a longer fanwork that I have decided not to publish, unfortunately, but hopefully, it's enjoyable as is.


End file.
